Sting: Into The Light
Sting: Into The Light is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. It was released on October 13, 2015. Disc One *Now or Never *NWA Clash of the Champions – March 1988 *California Kid *Driving to Success *WCW Great American Bash – July 1990 *WWE Consumer Products *Franchise *Black and White *WCW Starrcade – December 1997 *WWE Community Relations *Moment of Truth *The Last Nitro – March 2001 *WWE Digital Media *A Transformation *WWE Executive Management *WWE Survivor Series – November 2014 *Signed *WWE WrestleMania XXXI – March 2015 Disc Two *Talker *Inner Circle *Hulk-A-Dear *Getting Chased at the Mall *WCW SuperBrawl ’91 *SharpDeathShooterLock? *Rappelling *Shake *IGN Visit *Behind the Scenes: ID Shoot *WrestleMania XXXI Axxess *The Freedom Fighters vs. David Johnson & The Invader - Memphis Wrestling • November 1985 *The Blade Runners vs. Tracey Smothers & Ricky Gibson - Mid-South Wrestling • March 2, 1986 *Sting & Rick Steiner vs. Brad Armstrong & Tim Horner for the UWF Tag Team Championship - Universal Wrestling Federation • May 29, 1987 *Ric Flair vs. Sting for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship - Clash of the Champions • March 27, 1988 *Sting vs. The Great Muta - WCW / NJPW SuperShow • March 21, 1991 *The Steiner Brothers vs. Lex Luger & Sting for the WCW World Tag Team Championship - WCW SuperBrawl • May 19, 1991 *Sting vs. Cactus Jack in a Submit or Surrender Match - WCW Power Hour • November 23, 1991 Disc Three King of Cable Tournament Match Sting vs. Rick Rude WCW Clash of the Champions XXI • November 18, 1992 WCW International World Heavyweight Championship Match Sting vs. Vader WCW Slamboree • May 22, 1994 Sting vs. “Stunning” Steve Austin WCW Saturday Night • April 8, 1995 Sting vs. Hulk Hogan WCW Monday Nitro • November 20, 1995 “Winner gets both WCW Tag Team Titles” Sting vs. The Giant WCW Great American Bash • June 14, 1998 WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match Sting vs. Goldberg WCW Monday Nitro • September 14, 1998 WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match Sting vs. Diamond Dallas Page WCW Monday Nitro • April 26, 1999 WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match Sting vs. Bret “Hit Man” Hart WCW Monday Nitro • October 18, 1999 Sting's WWE Debut Survivor Series • November 23, 2014 Sting vs. Triple H WrestleMania XXXI • March 29, 2015 Blu-Ray Exclusives NWA World Tag Team Championship Match Sting & “The American Dream” Dusty Rhodes vs. Arn Anderson & Tully Blanchard Clash of the Champions • June 8, 1988 King of Cable Tournament Match Sting vs. Flyin’ Brian Pillman WCW Saturday Night • November 7, 1992 Sting vs. Scott Steiner WCW Monday Nitro • May 27, 1996 WCW United States Championship Tournament Match Sting vs. Booker WCW Spring Stampede • April 16, 2000 Triple H and Sting: Face-to-Face Confrontation Fastlane • February 22, 2015 Sting Speaks! RAW • March 23, 2015 Images Sting Into The Light.00001.jpg Sting Into The Light.00002.jpg Sting Into The Light.00003.jpg Sting Into The Light.00004.jpg Sting Into The Light.00005.jpg Sting Into The Light.00006.jpg Sting Into The Light.00007.jpg Sting Into The Light.00008.jpg Sting Into The Light.00009.jpg Sting Into The Light.00010.jpg Sting Into The Light.00011.jpg Sting Into The Light.00012.jpg Sting Into The Light.00013.jpg Sting Into The Light.00014.jpg Sting Into The Light.00015.jpg Sting Into The Light.00016.jpg Sting Into The Light.00017.jpg Sting Into The Light.00018.jpg Sting Into The Light.00019.jpg Sting Into The Light.00020.jpg Sting Into The Light.00021.jpg Sting Into The Light.00022.jpg Sting Into The Light.00023.jpg Sting Into The Light.00024.jpg Sting Into The Light.00025.jpg Sting Into The Light.00026.jpg Sting Into The Light.00027.jpg Sting Into The Light.00028.jpg Sting Into The Light.00029.jpg Sting Into The Light.00030.jpg Sting Into The Light.00031.jpg Sting Into The Light.00032.jpg Sting Into The Light.00033.jpg Sting Into The Light.00034.jpg Sting Into The Light.00035.jpg Sting Into The Light.00036.jpg Sting Into The Light.00037.jpg Sting Into The Light.00038.jpg Sting Into The Light.00039.jpg Sting Into The Light.00040.jpg Sting Into The Light.00041.jpg Sting Into The Light.00042.jpg Sting Into The Light.00043.jpg Sting Into The Light.00044.jpg Sting Into The Light.00045.jpg Sting Into The Light.00046.jpg Sting Into The Light.00047.jpg Sting Into The Light.00048.jpg Sting Into The Light.00049.jpg Sting Into The Light.00050.jpg Sting Into The Light.00051.jpg Sting Into The Light.00052.jpg Sting Into The Light.00053.jpg Sting Into The Light.00054.jpg Sting Into The Light.00055.jpg Sting Into The Light.00056.jpg Sting Into The Light.00057.jpg Sting Into The Light.00058.jpg Sting Into The Light.00059.jpg Sting Into The Light.00060.jpg Sting Into The Light.00061.jpg Sting Into The Light.00062.jpg Sting Into The Light.00063.jpg Sting Into The Light.00064.jpg Sting Into The Light.00065.jpg Sting Into The Light.00066.jpg Sting Into The Light.00067.jpg Sting Into The Light.00068.jpg Sting Into The Light.00069.jpg Sting Into The Light.00070.jpg Sting Into The Light.00071.jpg Sting Into The Light.00072.jpg Sting Into The Light.00073.jpg Sting Into The Light.00074.jpg Sting Into The Light.00075.jpg Sting Into The Light.00076.jpg Sting Into The Light.00077.jpg Sting Into The Light.00078.jpg Sting Into The Light.00079.jpg Sting Into The Light.00080.jpg Sting Into The Light.00081.jpg Sting Into The Light.00082.jpg Sting Into The Light.00083.jpg Sting Into The Light.00084.jpg Sting Into The Light.00085.jpg Sting Into The Light.00086.jpg Sting Into The Light.00087.jpg Sting Into The Light.00088.jpg Sting Into The Light.00089.jpg Sting Into The Light.00090.jpg Sting Into The Light.00091.jpg Sting Into The Light.00092.jpg Sting Into The Light.00093.jpg Sting Into The Light.00094.jpg Sting Into The Light.00095.jpg Sting Into The Light.00096.jpg Sting Into The Light.00097.jpg Sting Into The Light.00098.jpg Sting Into The Light.00099.jpg Sting Into The Light.00100.jpg External links * DVD on Amazon * Sting: Into The Light on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases